Fluggerbutter sing-along
by liqouricewhip
Summary: Rancis singing to Vanellope... a LOT.
1. To court a Glitch

_"Oh hey there Vanellope! Won't you please be with me!"_

Rancis sings as he leans on a candy cane tree.

She, shakes her head, and continues walking down the path.

_"Come on! Please! Look at me! I'm hanging from a candy cane tree!"_

Rancis sings, jumping onto a candy cane branch.

"Just go away Rancis!" Vanellope says.

_"Oh she wants me to leave! Shes not pleased!"_

Rancis swings to the next tree.

"Leave me alone Rancis!"

_"I will once you agreeeeee! To go out with mmeeee!"_

"No! Never!" Vanellope says.

_"Please just one date with me! I'm willing to jump out of this candy cane treeeee!"_

Vanellope rolls her eyes.

_"All my gold coins will go to you! All I want to dooo is be with you!"_

Vanellope stops walking, and turns to face him. She crosses her arms.

_"Now I have her attention! So please Vanellope come to tappers with meee!"_

Rancis sings, holding his hand out to her.

_"How about this? Go drown in Hershey dip?"_

Vanellope sings back.

_"Ohhhh anything for you! Id even eat taffy goooooo!"_

Vanellope smiles, and grabs his hand.

_"I would just like to say that, todayyyy I'm not going to playyy, it's all going my wayyy!"_

_"Don't even think for a second, that your going to win me heart today! Your so far awayyy! From that day!"_

Vanellope sings, before she pushes him away.

_"It's closer than I hoped! With me and you together, we could do what we should, I'm talking about mother and fatherrrr hood!"_

Vanellope shakes her head, before turning around, and walking away again.

_"Okay. I may have taken it too far! I apologize, for my actions, but I'm just so in love with you!"_

"Shut up Rancis."

_"If you want to silence me! All you have to do is go out with meeeeee! Pleaseee?"_

"Alright! Fine. If it'll shut you up." Vanellope says, as she stops walking.

_"Hooray! I'm cheering with glee!"_

Rancis sings, one last time.


	2. Date time

"Helloo my little vanilla puddin cup!" Rancis sings, skipping around her. Vanellope shakes her head.  
"I thought you were going to shut up."  
"Ohh I would! If I could! But it just seems so impossible that I should sing my song, and dance along with you...Must dance with me too!" Rancis sings quickly, grabbing Vanellope's hand. He spins her in a circle, and tilts her back. Rancis grins. Vanellope glitches to her feet, away from him. Rancis rolls, and ends up on his feet, in front of her. "I knowwww. That I'm not the best singer in the woorrrllldd, but I'm happy that you gave me a shot, to show you that I am oh so hot!" Vanellope rolls her eyes. Rancis grabs one of her hands, and pulls her towards him. "Ohhhh Sweet Pea, you have me begging on my knees, will you please come to Tappers with meeee?"  
"I already said yes! So shut up and let's get this over with." Vanellope says. Rancis skips toward the exit, dragging Vanellope behind him.

"Ohhh. My name is Rancis, your the girl that I can-kiss!"  
"I didn't say anything about kissing." Rancis spins Vanellope forward. She stumbles backwards, almost falling, but Rancis grabs her hand, and pulls her towards him again. Vanellope pushes him away, and dusts herself off. Rancis spins around her.  
"Let's go steal the spotlight! It is going to be our night!" Rancis sings, pulling Vanellope towards the exit.  
"Ohh Rancis you are oh so rancid!" Vanellope sings. Rancis gives her a toothy grin.  
"As long as your okay with it! I'm okay with it, so long as we both shall live! Till stink do us apart! I promise i wont fart!" Rancis sings. Making Vanellope giggle, she stops her self immediately, and returns to her serious face. Rancis skips through the tunnel, pulling Vanellope. "Ohhh. He tried to convince me she was a glitch! But she was no glitch! It was just a nervous twitch! Just hearing her voice made me itch to be anywhere near her and her cute little trick." Vanellope sighs.  
"This is going to be a long night." She mutters.

Rancis spins her into Tappers. She spins, and spins, and falls backwards onto a chair.  
"Now I know you may not think much of me now! But just wait till I start to draw a crowd. Then you will be so proud!" Rancis jumps onto the table Vanellope is sitting at, and starts tap dancing. "Hello bar goers! Tonight I will blow you away with my sing, song, dance!" Rancis yells. A couple characters turn to watch the show.  
"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brains! Not enough love drives this man insane!" Rancis sings.

"You are not man." Vanellope says, crossing her arms. Rancis spins around once, before continuing. "You broke my will! But what a thrill! You got my heart, and my mind, all going insane! From your lack of love! To your lack of trust! But even so, you came along and wooed me honey!" Rancis jumps down off the table. "So take seat, and listen to my heart beat!" All is sung by me! For your treat! My heart wants, your so sweet! My heart wants you and meeee!" He sings, making Vanellope roll her eyes again. Rancis pulls her off the chair. "So girl. Would you come home with me, and be all you and I could be?" Vanellope hesitates, before allowing him to drag her out. He pulls her out of tappers, but keeps singing. "Vanellope is my Sweet Pea! She makes me want to climb a tree!" Vanellope shakes her head. Rancis jumps onto a bench. "I'm a lot better than what you see! Just be with me! And you'll see!" Rancis sings. Vanellope glitches up next to him. "One more date! It is fate! That we mate!" Rancis sings. Vanellope pushes him off the bench. He rolls, and jumps to his feet. "Girls got a flame! That makes me insane!" Vanellope glitches down next to him again.

"Boy your just a toy! No more than that! It's a fact!" Vanellope sings.  
"I'm a toy! It's not a ploy! Just play with me! And you'll enjoy your new toy!" Rancis sings, holding his hand out to her. She grabs it, and pulls him back to Sugar Rush.

* * *

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

A/N I was't planning on making a second part, but then I was like, okay!. So, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Racer sing song

A/N Because screw one shots! And two shots. I aim to please.

* * *

"Ohhh girl your so sweet! Your turning me into a diabetic!" Rancis sings, spinning Vanellope around.

They both spin over to the castle. While Rancis keep singing. "Were making fire works! Yeah! Were dancing all night!"

They enter the castle. "I'm your super man! Your my kryptonite!" Vanellope giggles. "Your my girl, I'm your guy. We go together like jelly...and peanut butter!" Rancis lets go of Vanellope, and runs up the stairs. "Girl your beautiful! Come on baby grab my hand! I'll take you to the moon and back!"

Vanellope runs up the stairs, and takes his outstretched hand. "Your perfect! I don't need to tell you. Perfection is your only flaw! Everything you do. You got me dropping my jaw! You make my head spin in so many ways!" They both spin around, back down the stairs.

They exit the castle and run over to the speed way. The other racers spot them running over.

"Where have you guys been?" Taffyta asks. Rancis grins, and spins Vanellope around.

"Dare I say it Taffyta? Ha! I think I love her!" Rancis sings. Taffyta nods her head slowly.

"Okay then."

"This girl shes so hot shes got me burning up to try and get her!" Rancis faces the racers. "Around her, its like everyday is Christmas! Yo! Tell Santa this girls is on my wish list!" The racers looks at him weirdly, making Rancis shake his head. " They say we move to fast! But I don't give a crap! We young and beautiful. The world is at our finger tips!" Rancis jumps into his kart, pulling Vanellope in with him.

"Its like a dream! I'm lucky to be living it! When she gives me a kiss, yeah I taste it for days! Girl your beautiful, I love the way you doing that!" Rancis sings, as Vanellope drives them both down the speedway. "A real treat, you've got a cherry on the top of you!" Vanellope looks up at her head confused. Rancis laughs. "Racing all our days away! Driving every night, and day! On my mind everyday even on the speed way!"

"She tell me I can be her king, and shes gonna be my queen!"

"President!" Vanellope says, making Rancis laugh again.

"Sorry I've gone stupid over you! Cause yeah. Your gorgeous, so I won't forget to mention, I've had a dose of you! Now I need an intervention!" Rancis sings.

"When they're growing up, our kids will have a hot mom!" Rancis sings, making Vanellope roll her eyes. "She'll never hesitate to talk and compliment me, so I compliment her back, and I do it complimentary. How much she's got me wanting her, it's hard for me to understand, so call her Alice, because she's taking me to wonderland!"

Vanellope slams on the breaks. She jumps out of the kart, and pulls Rancis out, she grabs his collar, and pulls him in for a kiss.  
"Can you stop singing now?" She asks.

"When she gives me a kiss I'll taste it for days!" Rancis sings. Vanellope groans, and lets go of him, letting him drop onto the ground. "Damn girl your beautiful."

* * *

A/N I had some free time. I hope you liked/loved it! Enjoy.


End file.
